


Advertencia: El futuro es bueno pero puede ser mejor.

by Jak0019



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak0019/pseuds/Jak0019
Summary: John Watson se despierta y lee su primer mensaje en su blog. Este es un mensaje de él mismo en un futuro."Hoy saldrás de casa y tu vida cambiara, vas a conocer a Sherlock Holmes. El hombre del cual te vas a enamorar."Los mensajes le llegaran a su blog parta decirle las cosas que cambiara para que no viva con tantos arrepentimientos. La oportunidad de cambiar su vida, una segunda oportunidad.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Amo el Johnlock y este es es mi primer fic de esta pareja. Habrá algo de Mystrade en algún momento de la historia. Espero y les guste mucho este humilde trabajo.

No lo creerás, pero soy tú. Soy John, del futuro. De otra realidad si lo quieres ver y encontrar una coherencia más. Hoy saldrás de casa y tu vida cambiara, vas a conocer a Sherlock Holmes. El hombre del cual te vas a enamorar. Te escribo estos mensajes para decirte lo que te espera. Pensaras que es raro, apenas tiene un mensaje en este blog. Y te hablan del futuro. 

Hay dos cosas que se de ti. Justo ahora tienes una manzana y una taza con te, la pistola se encuentra en el cajón derecho. Encima de la libreta de contactos y dibujos que te gusta hacer en secreto. Te lo digo, soy tú.

Y si ahora hablamos de tu cogerá psicopática (odio escribirlo, pero todo el mundo tiene razón. Estamos bien, la bala solo nos hirió en el hombro, aquella marca que nunca le enseñas a nadie y que no te gusta ver cuando te bañas) sabrás que con esto ya me tomaras más enserio.

Te diré todas las cosas que te espera para que, dentro de 30 años no cargues con el peso de tus arrepentimientos. De tus actos, John. Te esperan muchas pruebas, muchos momentos que deberás de pasar, me gustaría decir que hoy. Cuando salgas por a terapia el mundo te va a sonreír y amar. En parte lo hará, pero también te dará unos cuantos golpes. El amor te espera, en estos momentos me lo imagino en la morgue o tal vez con la gente sin hogar.

Es complicado lo que te diré en otros mensajes, me queda poco tiempo por hoy. Te enviare más mensajes cuando pueda. Hoy te vas a encontrar con un viejo amigo, Mike ¿te acuerda de él? Imposible de olvidarlo. Le dirás que estas cansado y que la renta de Londres es cara. Mike reirá y dirá una frase que en los años siguientes siempre vas a recordar.

«Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso hoy».

Y vas a responder.

«¿Y quién fue la primera?»

Con este dialogo entraras a tu nueva vida, no hay vuelta atrás. Lo siento.

Conocerás al hombre que ya mencioné, la serie de eventos de esta noche no tendrá un cambio. Sherlock te pedirá que sean compañeros de cuarto, la mejor decisión de tu vida. Él te dará la dirección: 221B de Baker Street. Incluso si te los menciono será la misma respuesta. Sherlock será tu gran guerra. Hoy es viernes 29, el sábado 30 de enero vas a matar al hombre responsable de los “suicidios” en masa. Ya lo sabes ahora, no son suicidas, todos ellos son asesinatos. Un hombre en un taxi es el responsable. Intentara matar a Sherlock, vas a entrar al edificio equivocado. Y los observaras por la ventana, no lo vas a pensar dos veces. El arma en tus manos en ese momento se sintió tan cómoda, un dulce recuerdo viejo de tu vida en Afganistán.

Me tengo que ir, recibirás más mensajes míos. Pero espero que tengas en cuenta que si quiero decirte todo esto. Es para cambiar tu vida, tu futuro. John, serás muy feliz con Sherlock después de tanto sufrimiento, la pregunta que siempre te harás en el presente. La pregunta de tu futuro es ¿fue necesario esperar tanto para ser feliz?

No, no es necesario. Te diré los sucesos del futuro para que los evites, para que vivas con menos arrepentimientos de los que yo tengo. Merecemos ser felices y es por eso por lo que te ayudare a cambiarlo todo.

Termino de leer el mensaje, ya era de noche. Había matado al hombre que dijo el mensaje, conoció a Sherlock Holmes. Y ahora estaba en su nueva cama, en su nueva habitación en Baker. John seguía mirando el mensaje, como si las letras de la nada salieran de la pantalla y formaran una cadena para atarlo. Este mensaje había cambiado su vida desde que decidió continuar leyendo.

Se fue a dormir aún pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en que se había vuelto realidad. Mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño, seguía pensando en aquellas letras. Y en algo más que decía, en el amor. 

Su mente le recordaba como había preguntando a Sherlock sobre sus intereses amorosos, ¿en verdad se enamorará de aquel sujeto?

Pensar en que su futuro será al lado de aquel hombre...¿Cómo se debería de sentir?


	2. En el que le haces caso a tu futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, no quería hacer muy largo este capítulo. Creo que me gusta el formato de mensaje y los actos que John cambia. Pensaba narrar todo el capitulo pero al final de cuentas pensé que era mucho trabajo y no quise hacerlo. Espero que les guste mucho.

**John. Sí es el día en que creo que es, hoy no dormirás nada ayudando a Sherlock, ¿Qué podemos decir? hacemos muchas cosas por el amor ... creo que es una palabra muy rápida para ti. Pero es la verdad ¿o me vas a negar que no sentiste algo cuando preguntaste en Angelos sobre si Sherlock tenía novio o novia? ¿Cómo recordaste sobre tus ligues en la escuela? John, no olvides que te habla tu versión del futuro, te conozco perfectamente. Y cada cosa que te diré es precisamente para que evites los errores, los grandes errores que en tus hombros llevaras toda la vida. Desconozco si al momento de que tú cambies algo ... esta carga que llevo sea más ligera ¿Podrá ser que evitando lo malo mi presente sea mejor? Habrá muchas cosas, te vas a pelear con una maquina del supermercado, suena muy tonto. Pero aún en el futuro te sientes raro con mucha tecnología, creo que eso es un hecho divertido y por eso te diré que no lo cambies. Llegaras a casa con las manos vacías. Te molestaras un poco al darte cuenta que Sherlock no se movió de su sillón. Es un tramposo, a nuestra casa llego un tipo con el que peleo con una espada. Todo derivado del caso "Diamante" desde ese momento nos vamos a preguntar ¿Cuál es el método para que le interese un caso a nuestro compañero? Nunca te lo dirá y nos tardamos en darnos cuenta. A Sherlock no se le compra con dinero o con grandes títulos, eso lo vas a aprender en este caso. Sherlock siempre, siempre quiere ayudar a los desamparados, a los marginados, solitarios, a los que creen que el mundo tiene una cuenta pendiente con ellos. Nunca lo dirá porque así es Sherlock, bajo esa mirada fría y con comentarios que pueden llegar a lastimar, esta un alma que siempre quiere ayudar a los que nadie presta atención. Él dice que son esos casos los que de verdad merecen la pena, es donde siempre observaras la naturaleza humana en todo su esplendor. Y sí aún no me crees de que hubo ese caso, llegaras a la mesa de la cocina para ver una raya muy fina ¿Qué cosa pudo a ver creado ese corte? yo te lo diré, una espada que esta escondida debajo del sillón de Sherlock, aún hoy en día, me parece escuchar como finge una tos y mueve sus piernas para esconder el arma.** **Descúbrela y haz que hable de eso.**

Dejo en el carrito la última caja de leche, odiaba hacer las compras pero por alguna razón estaba en una. El ambiente del supermercado, la gente riendo, la gente en su rutina siempre se le hará raro. Aún no esta del todo acostumbrado a la vida normal de la gente, a no escuchar los gritos, el sol quemando, dando ordenes, aún no esta acostumbrado a la paz. John se despertó esta mañana con un mensaje en la bandeja de su blog. Aún tenía todo en su cabeza, un futuro lleno de arrepentimientos, de cargas. Aún pensaba que era una mala broma, lo deseaba con todo su corazón. Incluso cuando estaba relatando los detalles de "Estudio en rosa" seguía pensando en todo el contenido de ese mensaje. Quería eliminar toda prueba, pero justo cuando comenzó a contar un mínimo detalle de su conversación aquella noche. Y en que supo en lo que pensó, en los chicos y chicas con los que se beso alguna vez. Pero ... ¿Cómo?

La maquina lo trajo a la realidad, era su turno en la caja, pocos productos. Transacción fácil ... Una mierda con las maquinas. Cuando no aceptaba leer el código del producto, cuando su pin marcaba error. Y la gente que lo miraba feo por robar unos segundos de su valioso tiempo, cuando escucho los resoplidos molestos por seguir esperando y mejor cambiar de caja. Allí se rindió, dejo todo en ese maldito lugar. Las maquinas ahorran el tiempo, claro, ¿Quién fue el idiota que pensó que se podía ahorrar tiempo con esas cosas?

Y a medio camino, de regreso a casa, entre el coraje, vergüenza encontró un toque cómico, divertido. Algo gracioso. Y su cuerpo se sintió raro por ese simple hecho recordando más partes de ese mensaje.

**Al llegar a casa Sherlock te preguntara que paso con las cosas. Encontrara gracioso tu pelea con la maquina, muy dentro de ti querías reír luego de contárselo. Hazlo, por favor, ríe muchas veces con Sherlock. Notaras que también esta usando un traje, dile que luce bien.** **Hazlo. Lo esta usando para verse bien, para que lo notes. John. Tenemos que notar las cosas.**

Mientras subía por las escaleras su corazón latía rápido, la puerta esta abierta y Sherlock se encontraba sentado, tal como decía su mensaje.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo —su voz sonó profunda, desinteresada, leyendo un libro.

John camino unos pocos pasos, no quería ver debajo del sillón negro, no quería, pero en cuanto lo hizo observo la espada. Y se le fue el aire por un momento.

—Sí y no traje el chocolate.

—¿Qué, por qué?

—Yo tuve una riña con la maquina del supermercado.

—Tú...¿Tuviste una riña con la maquina?  
  
—Algo así, empezó a gritar abuso, abuso, nip incorrecto, nip incorrecto. Dios me sentí como un estúpido con toda la gente.

Silencio, quiere decir algo más. Pero una vez expresado lo que paso, no puede evitarse sentirse tan malo, tan...divertido ¿Cuántos hombres en la tierra se pelean con cajas de supermercado? y sin quererlo, empieza a reírse. Suelta una risa pequeña que pronto crece a una muy ruidosa. Se esta carcajeando de lo raro que se siente el suceso.

Sherlock observa a su compañero de piso, apenas van 51 días que lo conoce, John es un hombre como todos los demás. En todos estos días siempre aprende algo nuevo de aquel sujeto, y ahora aprendió a como se escucha su risa, como es John riendo con una naturalidad. Y su palacio mental guarda algo de ese momento. Observa como se da la vuelta para la cocina.

—Usa...usa mi tarjeta de crédito.

Y el pronunciar esas palabras esta comprobando en que puede confiar en ese hombre. A puesto en el piso muchas pruebas de confianza para John. Queriendo observar sus valores y su moral. Y como él ya sabía los resultados, John es un hombre con fuertes valores. Tal vez debido al ejercito o a su propia vida.

Al verlo acercarse a la mesa y luego inclinarse en ella, recuerda que casi le cortan en dos el cuello en ese lugar. Escucha que maldice.

_«Le molestan los cortes en los muebles»._

—Sherlock también podrías venir y hacer las compras juntos. Parece que no te has movido de tu lugar. ¿Qué paso con el caso del diamante?

—No me interesa, les envié un mensaje —Cierra su libro y sus piernas esconden la espada debajo de él.

John ahora lo esta observando, una mirada que guarda. Hasta el momento lleva 59 miradas guardadas en su palacio mental. Quiere conocer todas ellas.

—Bueno ¿Y me vas a explicar sobre la espada que intentas esconder debajo de ti pero que note al entrar aquí? — John coloca sus brazos sobre su pecho, una clásica postura de "te atrape en el acto".

Y Sherlock se encuentra por primera vez desarmado ante su compañero. Estaba estudiando sus pasos, todos al entrar. Y su mirada, observo alrededor pero nunca el piso.

—¿Cómo es...?

—Olvídalo — John lo intenta, intenta ocular el temblor que siente por todo lo que esta haciendo. Y porque una vez más, ese mensaje esta en lo cierto, quiere regresar a la tienda corriendo ahora mismo—. Solo para la otra no me escondas las cosas.

Regresa sus pasos hacia la salida, si se queda un poco más, no podrá controlarse. 

_**Notaras que también esta usando un traje, dile que luce bien.** **Hazlo. Lo esta usando para verse bien, para que lo notes. John. Tenemos que notar las cosas.** _

Detiene sus pasos en ese momento. No puede darse la vuelta, pero habla alto para que sea escuchado.

—Te luce bien el traje, úsalo más en la calle para que la gente lo note.

Y se marcha del lugar, no podría ver la cara de Sherlock, él esta sudando, su corazón latiendo tan rápido. ¿Por qué hacerle caso a algo de un mensaje en un blog? ¿Por qué acertó a todo lo de este momento? ¿Por qué quiere irse tan rápido como pueda del lugar?

El aire de la calle le da la frescura que necesita. No sabe que hará al volver a casa, que es lo que dirá Sherlock con este comentario.

—No hice que hablara sobre la espada y de lo que paso adentro...

Se aleja pensando en lo que esta cambiando en su vida.

**Hoy será un día donde los comentarios y acciones te marcaran por mucho. Lo hicieron, llegara un caso, uno donde tu vida y la muchas personas correrán peligro ye preguntaras por primera vez ¿vale la pena seguir con Sherlock?**

**Un caso de un antiguo "amigo" de Sherlock, realmente no es su amigo. Allí Sherlock te dirá presentara como su amigo y tú le corregirás diciendo "colega". No hagas eso, se sentirá solo y un poco herido. En ese despacho te darán ganas de golpear al excéntrico cliente, y notaras que en realidad, amigo no es, nunca olvide las palabras de ese sujeto "todos lo odiábamos" ahora ¿entiendes por qué le dolerá que digas "colega"? Sherlock te empieza a ver como un amigo. En alguien en quien confiar.**

**Conocerás a personas bellas, y te advierto. Encontraras trabajo en estos días. Sarah será una doctora que te contrate, es muy linda y bella. En otro mundo, en otras cosas, ella es perfecta para ti. Hagas lo que hagas no la invites a salir. Te vas a quedar dormido en tu trabajo por los grandes desvelos del caso, por favor, no te quedes dormido, intenta tomar algo y estar despierto. Si te quedas dormido, Sarah ira contigo al circo chino. Es una trampa, No pude ayudar mucho a Sarah en esa cita, John, ella estará al borde de la muerte por las personas que están buscando. No la invites, a veces me pregunto ¿Qué clase de trauma le deje con esa cita? Empiezas a tener citas con ella pero luego terminan, ella siempre fue la que más te comprendió. Siguen siendo amigos pero créeme. La pena de verla y recordar que su vida estuvo en peligro por Sherlock y por mi, no me lo perdono, aún la veo que sale algunas veces con miedo, le tuve que recomendar mi terapeuta por el daño que siempre le deje.**

**Si haces esto, Sherlock te dirá que necesitan salir. él nos estaba proponiendo una cita y en parte una ayuda para el caso. Acéptala, solo vayan ustedes al circo esa noche. Sherlock y tú, allí encontraran que las personas que están dando el acto son los responsables de uno de los momentos que más te arrepientes. En mi mundo era la cita perfecta para Sarah y para mi pero, llego Sherlock. Él se detrás del escenario para dejar un mensaje, en ese proceso es atacado por uno de los integrantes de la banda, al ver que esta en peligro corres sin dudarlo para ayudarlo. Sarah los ayuda en un momento para que corran.**

**Si no aceptas a la salida con Sarah, te debes de encargar que Sherlock solo observe y se de cuenta de que ellos son los asesinos. La clave esta en el acto de cortinas, no lo terminaron pero claramente mostraban una buena cinería para escalar y ser agiles en el viento. Haz que esa noche tengas una cita y que no termine en una desgracia para todos. La cita te la encargo a ti.**

**Y la otra persona, es igual una mujer. Probablemente tu carga más grande. Soo Lin, una mujer de China que buscaba una mejor vida aquí. Ella les guiara para descifrar el código. La respuesta esta en la guía de "Londres de la A la Z", ella se oculta pero aún va a visitar el museo de historia. Quiere terminar su trabajo de unas teteras. Recuerdo que escribí en el blog que poner su vida en riesgo era absurdo pero extrañamente bello también. Sherlock también lo pensó. En esa noche estarán hablando pero atacaran el museo, Sherlock sale corriendo y escuchas disparos.**

**Quieres ir ayudarlo y eso haces, pero dejas a Soo Lin sola en la sala. Y esa...es la carga que aún llevamos, Sherlock nos pidió que cuidáramos de ella. Pero nosotros al salir para cuidar de él la dejamos sola. No encuentras rápido a Sherlock, los disparos que escuchabas paran por un momento. A veces me pregunto...¿Qué habrá sentido esa mujer sola en esa sala? Y luego escuchas un disparo, y sabes que fue en la sala donde estaba ella. Y mientras corres, te odias, te vasa odiando pero tienes fe de que solo este herida, que aún este viva. Pero al entrar, ella esta en su escritorio muerta, tiene un disparo en la cabeza, en su mano esta una flor de origami negra. John, por favor, evita estas grandes cargas.**

**Soo Lin se había enamorado de un compañero de su trabajo, y ese chico igual. Créeme, fue duro decirle que murió, allí experimentas que el amor marca a las personas. Cambia las cosas, sigue estas cosas, por favor. Evítale el trauma a Sarah y salva a Soo Lin. Ella quería una vida mejor, una vida donde fuera feliz y salvar a su hermano. Cambia todo. Si quieres salvar a Sherlock, sal de la habitación y sálvala.**

John termina de leer una vez más el mensaje, todas las palabras que estaban escritas. Las hizo...rechazo a Sarah, es una linda doctora pero al ver su cara y su sonrisa. Le dio miedo pensar en que ella podía estar en peligro por su culpa o por la de Sherlock, son los efectos colaterales de estar con alguien como él. Conoció a Soo Lin, los disparos en el museo le recordaron al campo de guerra. Y la adrenalina salto al segundo. Escucho su historia, la de su familia y la de su hermano. No podía creer que alguien de tu propia familia te quisiera matar. La tomo del brazo y huyeron de allí, grito el nombre de Sherlock para salir del museo. La mantuvo viva. 

Cambio algo, cambio las cosas.

Los contrabandistas de tesoros chinos fueron entregados a la policía. Con el código que descifro Soo Lin, mandaron a las patrullas al escondite. Cambio todo. Y cuando vio como ella lloraba por su hermano siendo arrestado pero viva. Se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo mejor las cosas. Su otro yo, la persona del futuro, le estaba dando en bandeja de oro las cosas para cambiar todo. La red criminal iba a caer, lo haría.

_«Mi otro yo, del futuro. Hoy cambie las cosas, salve a Sarah y a Soo Lin. Tuve...la cita con Sherlock, se que son personas malas pero el show que dieron en el circo era algo hermoso y que estoy seguro que nunca olvidare. Sherlock me contaba el significado de algunos actos que hacían, y yo...trataba de hacerle ver que algunas cosas eran sospechosas. Nunca olvidare su mirada cuando le dije que el acto de las telas era demasiado artístico y preciso. Como si un asesino lo hiciera, su mirada...valió todo el oro del mundo. Espero...espero que esta noche duermas más tranquilo, espero que sepas hoy salve a estas personas gracias a ti. Y que la carga que llevas en tus hombros algún día sea menos. Lo voy a intentar, lo juro»._

Esa noche, John durmió mucho mejor, con ese pensamiento como oración. Su futuro podría estar cambiando, podría estar mejor. A su yo del futuro, esperaba que durmiera como él lo estaba haciendo.

Y en su mar de sueños, se encontró con un futuro, en el que Sherlock lo abrazaba. en el que tenían otra cita...

En la que en verdad era una cita.


End file.
